Lucy Dark
Lucy Dark''' 'is the main protagonist from the eighth Goosebumps book [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]]. History Lucy is known to be a bit of a liar, such as telling fake scary stories, even one where she told her little brother about monsters living in the trees, around the corner and even once made up a story about a razor tooth toe biter living in the bushe. When Randy didn't believe her she tried to "prove" it by sticking her left foot in the bush and gave a huge scream, claming the biter ate her toe and caused Randy to scream to the house, telling the mom that Lucy's toes are gone,only to have her return to the house barefooted and revealed her toes were never eaten. Later when she went to the library, because she's part of a reading program called "Reading Rangers" and ask the Librarian for monster books like Mary Shelly's Frankenstien. One day when she came to the library she made a disovery that Mr. Mortman is actually a monster as she saw him transform into one while eating bugs. Personality Lucy is known for being obsessed with monsters. She likes to make up her own stories about them and scare people with them. Her favorite victim is Randy as he is always too easy to scare. Lucy loves to scare her brother, always teasing him by pretending to see monsters everywhere and telling him scary stories until he begs her to stop. Of course, this does get Lucy in trouble with her parents as her stories are doing permanent harm to Randy and that she should be encouraging him to be brave instead of making him terrified. She can get pretty annoyed with some things at times, such as when no one was taking her seriously about Mr. Mortman and how Aaron let her down when he was meant to spy on the monster with her. But she is very close to them no matter what. Lucy has a really good imagination and her mother says maybe she can be a writer when she grows up, which Lucy is not sure about. She does know that it doesn't take a whole lot of imagination to scare Randy. She also finds it thrilling to spy on people, even if they aren't doing anything interesting. Appearance In her human form, Lucy is twelve years old, Caucasian, short and a little bit chubby with long, straight black hair, a round face, really pale skin and big black eyes. Her eyelashes are shorter than her brother's, which makes her kind of jealous, but her nose is straighter and her teeth don't stick out when she smiles. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Girl Who Cried Monster * Goosebumps Presents ** The Girl Who Cried Monster Television and Film * Season 1 - The Girl Who Cried Monster Actress * Deborah Scorsone (television series) Trivia * Lucy is the first protagonist in the series revealed to be a monster herself. In fact, she is the first protagonist in general (as well as the first female protagonist) to be not really human. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sisters Category:Children Category:Protagonists